


Food

by Lieju



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: A request, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: "You could stand to eat healthier."Spirou looked up from his breakfast and lifted an eyebrow at the bowl of kale in front of his boyfriend. “Hm?”





	Food

 

 

"You could stand to eat healthier." 

 

Spirou looked up from his breakfast and lifted an eyebrow at the bowl of kale in front of his boyfriend. “Hm?”

 

Fantasio pointed at the cup of coffee Spirou was drinking. “That's bad for you, you know. Caffeine. Have some almond milk instead. I even activated it for you.”

 

“You mean you microwaved the bottle again? The last time it exploded!”

 

“Which I'd describe as very 'active' indeed...” Fantasio mumbled before stuffing his mouth with kale.

 

Spirou rolled his eyes. “At least it's not like last week when you decided to take a bath in milk, _spoiled_ milk, after you found a new wrinkle!”

 

Fantasio frowned. “Spirou, I'm serious. You-” he bit his lip, “ _Neither_ of us is really... young anymore. And it wasn't just one wrinkle, I'm-”

 

Noticing the change in the atmosphere, Spirou's teasing smile disappeared. “Fantasio, it's fine.”

 

Fantasio returned to poke his breakfast with his fork. “Just, trying to take care of myself more...”

 

Spirou stood up and walked to Fantasio. “Fanfan...”

 

Fantasio squeaked in surprise as he was pulled up and into a kiss. He quickly kissed back, but soon pulled away. “I know what you're doing.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“The whole bit, with 'oh Fanfan, you're not _old_ don't worry!'”

 

“Is it working?”

 

“A bit,” Fantasio admitted. “But... it's not just... I worry, okay?”

 

“You're 40, Fantasio. Its not like you're some senior citizen just yet. Just eat the way you used to.” 

 

“But, Spirou, it feels like I wasted all this time.”

 

“What?”

 

Fantasio sighed. “I'm being silly, aren't I?”

 

“Not necessarily.”

 

“It's just that... We just got together just a year ago! It took us so long to figure things out, and even after I did I was afraid to act on it, and I was so worried and scared over nothing for years, and now I'm going gray and getting wrinkles and can't keep up with you anymore...”

 

Spirou reached a hand to gently stroke his boyfriend's cheek to guide him to look him in the eyes. “It wasn't a waste. All those years before we figured things out. They had to happen, before we could... And I don't care if you go gray. As long as you won't start wearing obviously fake toupees like your cousin.”

Fantasio looked at him. “It's not even that that worries me the most. Like I said, you could take care of your health more.” 

 

Fantasio's hand travelled downwards and brushed against Spirou's waist. The younger man twitched.

 

“I didn't realize you noticed,” Spirou confessed.

 

“Of course I did.”

 

Spirou shrugged. “Zantafio only got one good kick in. Barely even that. Nothing to worry about and it's already healing.”

 

“Just not as fast as it once did,” Fantasio said.

 

Reluctanly, Spirou nodded. “I'll promise, I'll be more careful.”

 

Fantasio smiled. “And try to watch your diet? I got some leftover kale... I think I'm full.”

 

Spirou made a face.

 


End file.
